


Sadie/McKayla

by nothinglikethesun (summerdayghost)



Category: Tragedy Girls (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/nothinglikethesun
Summary: Guess who forgot what the coloring and the footwear was? Me!





	Sadie/McKayla

[](https://ibb.co/dQhND9)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who forgot what the coloring and the footwear was? Me!


End file.
